GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type
The GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type (aka 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type) is the repaired version of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. It is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A repaired version of the 00 Raiser, the 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type retains many of the 00 Raiser's features, but is powered by two Large GN Condensers instead of two GN Drives. The 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type is derived from the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G's test data. After the destruction of 00's GN Drives in 2312, Celestial Being went through a technical innovation and was able to create an identical system using only GN Particle Tanks.Master Grade 1/100 GN-000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G model kit manual - Twin Drive System section Essentially a "Twin Condenser System",Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 10 "Inspection" it is basically using the Twin Drive System theory but using a pair of Large GN Condensers instead of GN Drives. The concept was being worked on by Sherilyn Hyde some time before the ELS Conflict and appears to have been completed and equipped on the current 00 Raiser Condenser Type.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- Though its Trans Am time limit is still considered to be quite short as it does not possess any GN Drives.Master Grade 1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser model kit manual - Twin Drive Section Because Celestial Being have limited access to the Orbital Elevators in 2314, their mobile suits are divided to serve either Earth or space. 00 Gundam was assigned to be deployed in space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 18 "Fight for Dialogue" During the ELS Conflict, Setsuna had the option of using 00 Gundam with either the Seven Sword/G or the 0 Raiser equipment set. He chose the latter because he wanted to emphasize communicative ability instead of combat ability.Master Grade 1/100 GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G model kit manual Armaments ;*GN Micro Missile ;*GN Beam Machine Gun ;*GN Vulcan ;*GN Sword III ;*GN Beam Saber Special Equipment & Features ;*Raiser System ;*GN Field ;*Twin Drive System (with GN Condensers) ;*Trans-Am System :;*Trans-Am Burst :;*Trans-Am Raiser History Picture Gallery Gn-0000re.jpg|00 Gundam with Large GN Condensers 00Raisercondenser.jpg|Large GN Condenser activating 00 Raiser (Condenser Type) Launch.gif|First launch in the movie. 00 raiser condenser.png 00 Raiser Avoiding The ELS.png|Avoiding the ELS G00-AotT-00-Raiser-Condenser-Type-Lock-and-loaded.jpg 00raiserdestruction.png|Setsuna in cockpit while under attack by ELS 00 Raiser's End.jpg|00 Raiser's end by the ELS (Manga) els-00.jpg|ELS 00 Raiser featured in Gundam 00A (Manga) 179997.jpg|Gundam War Card LH2 00riser.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Hg00-raiser-condenser.jpg|HG00 1/114 00 Raiser Condenser Type (2010): box art Action Figures Notes & Trivia *Much like the Exia Repair series, Dynames Repair and Seravee II, the 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type had the "RE" designation added to its number to denote its repaired status. References GN-0000RE+GNR-010 - 00 Raiser Condenser Type - Data File.jpg|Data File 00 Raiser Condenser UI Screen.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type's UI Screen External links *GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type on MAHQ.net